Living and Caring
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: While lying in the hospital, Kirk recieves something to remind him what his sacrifice was for...his family. One shot fluff. After "Into Darkness"


_A/N: so yeah! Been having trouble with my Nanowrimo project and decided to write this after having seen "Into Darkness". And of course I don't own any rights to either movie._

_Un-betaed, so please excuse any mistakes. One shot fluff fest!_

* * *

James T. Kirk hated waking in the dark. Despite the flood of artificial light from the hospital's lamps, he felt a shudder pass through his now too lean body. The darkness reminded him too much of death, too much of the unknown that swam around him and threatened to swallow him whole. The pain, the fear, and watching his Vulcan friend shed tears on his behalf, the depths of night reminded him too much of it.

He never intended to follow in his father's shadow, to die while saving the rest of his crew. Jim was only trying to correct a situation caused by his being played by Marcus and Khan. Though more thrown together, and not assigned at first, they got along fairly well with one another. They proved, in his mind, the most efficient crew in Starfleet especially in terse situations. No one had dared to cross Bones and tell him the casuality rate, but he was sure that some of his crew had fallen in the fight with Harrison. And then there were the casualties on the ground, Starfleet and civilian alike who had perished when the _Vengeance _had plummeted out of the sky and tore through buildings, before crashing into San Fransico bay.

What had it all been for? He had told Spock that he wasn't qualified captain because he made decisions using emotion, with a gut instinct instead of thought out plans and logic. Kirk had used Harrison, who then took the life of Admiral Marcus, wounding the admiral's daughter, then taking control of the Starfleet ship. He was only trying to right a serious wrong that came from his own need for revenge.

His first officer had commented that because of his valiant actions in saving those onboard the _Enterprise, _he would regain his commission as captain of the ship and, pending conclusion of the Marcus situation, would be considered for the five-year mission into deep space. Part of Jim marveled at this, as Earth and civilian life was too confining for him. On the other hand, he feared taking command again with these faults.

_Maybe Pike taught me something after all, _Jim thought tiredly. He could no longer flout his intelligence or arrogance, not when real people's lives, especially his crew's were on the line.

Kirk's cerulean eyes beheld a sterile tray table out of the corner of his eye. Instantly he thought it would be chuck full of medical equipment. To his surprise there were bendy-flex plastic moving images of each of his crew.

The first was of Spock and Uhura in civvies, with the Golden Gate Bridge in the background facing the ocean, rather than the city, and Kirk of course, knew why. They were arm and arm, Uhura smiling and waving to the camera, while Spock looked perplexed, but soon followed suit when she elbowed him. Kirk couldn't help but chuckle at Spock's awkwardness.

The next photo was of Chekov, Sulu and Scotty holding up mugs of beer and saying "Happy birthday Pavel!" Jim remembered that Pavel's twenty-first birthday had occurred during his coma, and reminded himself to congratulate the ensign next time he visited.

Next to that was a picture that literally caused his mouth to drop. Bones was holding his seven-year old daughter in his arms who had her own around his neck. Her blonde hair in pig-tails, and she in pink overalls. She was kissing her father on his stubble covered cheeks, then waving for the picture, while both were actually smiling. _I didn't know Bones had so many teeth!_

The next photograph was of the crew aboard the bridge of the Enterprise shuffling to get into a line, wearing their color coded shirts. Even Carol Marcus was present. All of them stood at attention, as if saying _We are waiting for you to return to command, captain. _

Next to them were digital voice greetings from his friends. Pressing the screen, he heard the voice of Spock:

_Captain-Jim. I see no need to flatter you with false sentiment. I only wish to thank you for giving me what I lacked on my planet, friendship and acceptance. I wish you well and will be pleased to be your first officer if you so wish. _

_Live long and prosper, Jim. _

Succeeding this was a message from Scotty:

_Ah, lad, this has been a right mess for everyone involved, hasn't it? Dinna worry Jim, ya just focus on getting well and come back when ye are better. I'll have the ship singing like a sparra by the time you return. _

After this were well wishes from Sulu, Chekov, Carol, and Uhuru. The last was surprisingly from his best friend. _  
_

_Jim, _

_I'm a doctor not a greeting card maker! _He heard a sigh, then, _It was so hard to watch you struggle back from...well you know. I'll admit it, you're my best friend, and I didn't want to...say goodbye yet. I'm glad you're stubborn ass is still with us, Jim. We all don't know what we'd do without you. I don't have to say "get well soon" because I will make damned sure you will!_

Kirk laughed quietly and leaned back against the pillows and looking over to the window as the first rays if sunlight peeked over San Francisco. As he fell asleep, his mind replayed the faces of his friends. Bones, Spock and Uhura had saved his life, and the others had been with him every day to keep him company and uplift him during the early stages of his recovery.

_I will do anything for my friends, because they are my family. _


End file.
